The present invention relates to a power tool, and particularly to a power tool having a light for irradiating an end tool and a workpiece.
Power tools, such as impact drivers, that come equipped with a light are well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,998 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-211374) discloses a power tool including a housing accommodating a motor, a holding part for holding an end tool, and a hammer case for accommodating an impact mechanism that transmits driving force of the motor to the holding part. The power tool is also provided with a light-emitting diode (LED) or other light source that illuminates the front of the power tool so that work can be performed in dark locations safely and without difficulties.